Amores Locos
by Asuna Lucy Haruno
Summary: Ya vez, me equivoque, creí que era feliz, pensaba que lo tenia todo... Tantos amigos, caprichos,amores locos.. -¿Que pasara entre adolescentes que están en su ultimo año de secundaria?- -SasuSaku, NaruHina, KibaIno, Nejiten, Shikatema, Gaamatsu.
1. Presentaciones

Capitulo 1: Presentaciones.

Un sonido proveniente de un molesto aparato sonó en la habitación.  
>-Hay, ¡Que molesto!-Grita una pelirosa desde su cama.<br>Alguien toca la puerta de su cuarto.  
>-Hija, ya te levantaste?- Preguntan.<br>-Ya va mama- Responde la ojijade, aun medio dormida.

"Sakura POV"

Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura y hoy es mi primer día de clases de mi ultimo año de secundaria.  
>Por cierto, soy nueva en la ciudad, me mude aquí, a Konoha, hace un mes y medio al igual que mis mejores amigas, Hinata e Ino, dejando en mi antigua a ciudad a mi novio, o ex novio, Souta.<br>Entre a bañarme, tardando al rededor de media hora,me cambie, agarre mi mochila y baje al comedor.  
>-Hola papa,hola mama.- Salude sentándome.<br>-Hola hija.- Simplemente contesto mi papa mirando el periódico.  
>-Hija llegaras tarde.- Dijo mi mama.<br>-Yo lo se.- Conteste, termine de desayunar y me dirigí a la salida.  
>-Adiós!.- Grite antes de salir.<br>Subí a mi auto y partí hacia la casa de mi mejor amiga.

"Fin Sakura POV"

"Tenten POV"

Me desperté cuando escuche mi despertador sonar, me levante,duche y cambie recogí mi mochila y baje a la cocina. Salude a mis padres, desayune y partí rumbo a la escuela.  
>Es un año nuevo, por fin podría ver a mis amigas después de tanto tiempo, también podre conocer a gente nueva. Si, ver a mis amigas y otra cierta persona, trate de no pensar en el por todas las vacaciones, pero me resulto imposible, Temari no entendía como me podía gustar alguien "tan arrogante", como ella le decía, Matsuri, en cambio, me apoyaba ya que ella estaba en una situación muy similar a la mía, sonreí, nose porque, divise el colegio a un par de metros, estaba muy emocionada, hoy, seria mi primer día en mi ultimo año en la preparatoria.<p>

"Fin Tenten POV"

"Ino POV"

-Hija el desayuno ya esta servido.- Decía mi papa desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
>-Enseguida bajo.- Conteste.<br>Hoy me había levantado temprano, ya que estaba demasiado emocionada, quería ver que clase de chicos había en mi salón, espero conseguir un novio, hace dos meses que no tengo uno.  
>Termine de acomodarme el uniforme, cogí mi mochila y baje a desayunar.<br>-Hola papa.- Salude sentándome en una silla enfrente suyo.  
>-Buenos días hija.- Contesto con una sonrisa.- ¿Como iras a la escuela?<br>-Sakura pasara a buscarme.- Dije comiendo una tostada, por unos días Saku me llevara a la escuela debido a un pequeño accidente.  
>-Hija me voy al trabajo.- Se levanto, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.<br>Pip pip pi (Sonido de una bocina xD)  
>Era Sakura, deje las cosas sucias en el lavado, tome mi mochila y salí.<br>-Hey frente de marquesina es muy temprano.- La salude con un abrazo.  
>-Estaba emocionada, ¿Tu no?<br>-Claro, después de todo en nuestro primer día de escuela.  
>-Aja, oye, sube al auto ¿O es que quieres ir en el tuyo? .- Dijo riéndose de mi.<br>-No seas maña, tu sabes que fue lo que le paso a mi auto.- Dije entrando al coche de mi mejor amiga.  
>-Jaja, si, claro que lo se, pero eso no evitara que me ria de ti.- Dijo luego de subirse ella también.<br>-Pero que amiga.- Susurre sarcásticamente.- ¡ANDANDO! .- Grite, no se porque.  
>-Loca.- La oí murmurar.<p>

"Fin Ino POV"

"Shikamaru POV"

-Hijo, levántate, tienes que ir al menos, a el primer día de clases.  
>-Pff, ya voy mama. uy que pereza.<br>-Apúrate y no te vuelvas a dormir, es como la quinta vez que te despierto.  
>-Te dije que ya me levanto mujer problemática.<br>- Mas te vale.- Contestaron gritando.  
>-Hay que molesto que es ir a la escuela.- Pensé levantándome.<br>Fui al baño, me lave la cara, vi la bañera, me había bañado ayer, seria muy problemático hacerlo hoy también.  
>Me puse el uniforme y baje al comedor, cansado.<br>-Ya es tarde.- Dijo mi padre apenas baje.  
>No pensaba contestar ni comer algo, eso requería mucho esfuerzo.<br>-Me voy.- Dije dándome la vuelta y saliendo por la puerta sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte de mis padres.  
>Primer día de clases, primer llegada tarde.<br>Genial.

"Fin Shikamaru POV"

"Matsuri POV"

-Hija levantate.- Me grito mi mama.  
>-Ya voy!.- Conteste aun medio dormida.<br>Me levante, me cambie, recogí mi mochila y baje.  
>Desayune y salude a mi mama.<br>Este año me decidí al menos a hablarle, aunque no creo que se me de la oportunidad. Aunque tal vez Temari pueda ayudarme con eso.  
>Estoy emocionada, hoy, el primer día de clases, por fin voy a poder verlo.<p>

"Fin Matsuri POV"

"Temari POV"

- ¡Despierta, despierta Temari, heeey!  
>-Que carajos es lo que quieres Kankurou!?.- Grite malhumorada.<br>-No me grites, yo solo trataba de despertarte ya que es tarde para ir a la escuela.  
>¿¡Que hora es!?<br>-Las 7..  
>-¿7? Porque no me levantaste antes!?<br>-Es tu responsabilidad el levantarte sola, no eres una niña.  
>-Vete! Tengo que cambiarme!<br>Me bañe, me puse el uniforme, cogí la mochila y baje; 07:40, mierda, hoy no voy a desayunar.  
>-¿Y Gaara?.- Pregunte a Kankurou.<br>-Ya se fue..-Contesto.  
>-Ese chico.-Murmure para mi.<br>-¿Ya nos vamos?  
>-Si.<br>-¿No desayunas?  
>-No.<br>-¿Me agradecerás por despertarte?  
>-No<br>-¿Y por esperarte?  
>No! Y ya deja de hacer estúpidas preguntas.<br>-Ok, ok vamos.  
>Fuimos hacia el garage, cogí mi auto, Kankurou subió y parimos rumbo a la escuela.<p>

"Fin Temari POV"

"Naruto POV"

Hoy me había levantado muy temprano para mi gusto, me había bañado y cambiado, luego de eso llame al teme para ver si esta despierto ¡Y ME COLGÓ! Ese creído..  
>Salí de mi cuarto,baje las escaleras y desayune, mi mama ya tenia el desayuno listo,me despedí de ella sola ya que mi papa se encuentra trabajando en la empresa, salí rumbo a la escuela tarareando una canción, pero cuando me encontré a mitad de camina para llegar al colegio me acorde de algo un tanto importante ¡Mi mochila!<br>Volví corriendo a mi casa, entre y fui directo a mi habitación, recogí la mochila y volví a salir no sin antes gritas un sonoro -Adiós!- Carajo, voy a llegar tarde.

"Fin Naruto POV"

"Sasuke POV"

Escuche un molesto sonido proveniente de mi celular.  
>-Hola?.- Conteste con un humor para nada agradable debido a que me sacaron de mi sueño.<br>-Tema, ¿Estas despierto?- Escuche esa voz tan molesta que tiene mi mejor amigo.  
>-No! Aun estoy dormido.- Casi grite sarcásticamente levantándome de la cama.<br>-Ah te llamaba solo para saber si ya te habías levantado, yo no dormí en casi toda la noche pensando en las torturas que nos harán este año.- Dijo en tono asustado.  
>-No exageres dobe.<br>-Pero si es la verdad, los profesores cada vez son mas malos.  
>-Eres tu el que los ve así solo porque no estudiar Baka.<br>-Tu lo dices nomas porque a ti si te hicieron con cerebro y a mi no.  
>-Si claro, como digas, oye ve a molestar a alguien mas, adiós!.- Colgué y entre a bañarme, cuando termine de hacerlo baje, desayune y me dirigir a la escuela en mi auto, hoy no tengo ganas de despertar a Itachi, si el solo no se levanta llegara tarde a su primer día de clases.<p>

"Fin Sasuke POV"

"Hinata POV"

Me levante sin necesidad del despertador, estaba emocionada, hoy seria mi primer dia de escuela, me encontraba tranquila y muy poco nerviosa ya que iría a la misma clase que mis dos mejores amigas amigas; Sakura e Ino, ademas, mi primo Neji también iría a la misma clase, el va a ese colegio desde niño, yo, en cambo, me mude aquí desde Londres a petición de mi padre.  
>Toc,toc.<br>-¿Puedo pasar?  
>-Si claro pasa.<br>-Señorita, su padre me acaba de informar que desea que usted baje a desayunar.  
>-Dile que en un momento bajo.- Conteste.<br>Termine de alistarme, cogí mi mochila y baje al comedor.  
>-Buenos días.- Salude a mi padre y a mi primo.<br>-Buenos días hija.- Contestó mi padre.  
>-Buenos días Hinata-Sama.- Respondió Neji.<br>Me senté, desayune, salude a mi padre y junto con mi primo, salimos hacia la escuela en su auto.

"Fin Hinata POV"

"Neji POV"

Toc, toc.  
>-Mmm, quien es?<br>-Neji-Sama, ya es hora de levantarse.- Dijeron del otro lado de la puerta, sin contestar a mi pregunta.  
>-Ya me levanto.- Dije, abriendo los ojos.<br>-esta bien.- Contesto, creo yo, Sarah; la sirvienta, esa mujer siempre se encontraba detrás de mi, no se porque, aunque verdaderamente eso no me importa.  
>Me levante, me duche y cambie, baje a desayunar, salude al señor Hiashi-Sama y esperamos a que mi prima bajara, cosa que no tomo mucho tiempo, al entrar al comedor saludo y desayuno, yo hice lo mismo, salimos juntos en mi auto,a partir de ahora iba ser mi responsabilidad el llevarla y traerla de la escuela, debido a que ella y yo le habíamos pedido a su padre que no nos llevaran en una lemosina.<br>-Lamento las molestias Neji-San.- Me dijo cuando estábamos a mitad de camino.  
>-No es ninguna molestia para mi Hinata-Sama.- Conteste.<br>-Gracias.- Fue lo único que me dijo antes de quedarse totalmente callada.  
>Faltaba no mas de una calle para llegar a la escuela cuando..<br>-¡NARUTO!- Ese tarado se cruzo en mi camino, por poco lo choco, de no ser por haber pisado el freno rápidamente.  
>-Eh ¡Neji! Jeje lo siento, no te vi.-Dijo rascándose la cabeza mientras sonreía.<br>-Tonto, fíjate cuando cruzas la calle, pude haberte atropellado.- Dije no muy molesto como debería estarlo.  
>-Si,si, gracias por el consejo.- Contesto dándome a entender que ni presto atención a lo que dije y siguió caminando al instituto.<br>Ese chico nunca cambia..

"Fin Neji POV"


	2. Conociendonos

Capitulo 2.

En un salón de clases en la escuela "Konoha High School" se puede ver a un curso todo hecho un bullicio.

-Hey Teme!.- Grita cierto rubio debido a que el ruido es tanto que no se puede hablar normalmente.

-Que es lo que quieres Naruto?.- Contesta un chico de cabello color azabache.

-Dicen que este año hay tres chicas nuevas y que son muy hermosas, por ahí este año consigamos novias.

-deja de fantasear dobe y has silencio que ahí viene el profesor.

-Ejem.. Hola, siento haber llegado un poco tarde..

-40 Minutos tarde profe.- Interrumpió un hiperactivo rubio.

-Callate Naruto si no quieres ir a contarle tus vacaciones a la directora.

-Hai.- Casi susurro el ojiazul sonrojándose, haciendo que todo su curso riera.

-Como decía, este año tendremos a tres nuevas jovencitas, por favor chicas, pasen.

La puerta del salón se abrió dejando ver a una pelirrosa, una rubia y una chica con un cabello color negro azulado, haciendo que todos los chicos comenzaran a chiflar y que las chicas comenten insultos.

-Ejem!- "Tosió" el profesor muy sonoramente.  
>-Por favor, chicas preséntense.<p>

-Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, tengo 17 años y no, mi pelo no es teñido, ese color es de nacimiento.- Se presento la pelirrosa.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino, también tengo 17 años y junto con Sakura vengo de la ciudad de Londres.- Dijo la ojiazul con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Yo..Etto..M-Mi nombre e-es Hyuga Hinata, t-tengo 16 años y vengo d-de Londres también.- Dijo timidamete la azabache jugando con sus dedos indice.

-Bueno niñas, siéntense.- Hablo el profesor.  
>Las tres chicas avanzaron..<p>

"Sakura POV"

Avance, directo al primer asiento vacío que vi, para después arrepentirme, el chico de cabello azabache, que estaba bien sexy, tenia una cara de muy pocos amigos pero ya que,no podía ir a otro lugar sin siquiera preguntar si podía sentarme,aunque la respuesta seguramente seria un NO.  
>Inner: Ya! Pídele si puedes sentarte o te quedaras ahí parada como una tonta?<br>Sakura: Callate  
>-Emm..Etto.. P-puedo sentarme?.- Dije sonriendo como una tarada.<br>Inner: Tenias que tartamudear?  
>Sakura: Te dije que te callaras!<br>-Claro, siéntate.- Me respondió el chico con la voz mas hermosa que jamas escuche.  
>Inner: Cursi..<br>Sakura: ¿NO TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS?  
>Inner: Hay bueno, pero luego no me extrañes.<br>Sakura: Tranquila, no lo haré.  
>-Gracias.- Le dije al chico sexy.-Haruno Sakura.- Hable para que me dijera su nombre aunque luego me sentí como una tonta, yo ya había dicho mi nombre y el seguramente lo había escuchado.<br>-Uchiha Sasuke.- Me dijo mirando hacia el donde el sensei se encontraba. Uchiha Sasuke, no creo poder olvidar ese nombre jamas.  
>-Bueno alumnos, como algunos ya sabrán, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, espero que disfruten de este ultimo año en la secundaria.<br>Ultimo año en secundaria, ¡Que genial!

"Fin Sakura POV"

"Hinata POV"

Camine para delante viendo un asiento vacío junto a un rubio de ojos celestes, me sonroje, era lindo.  
>-Ho-Hola, puedo s-sentarme? Pregunte tartamudeando.<br>-Siéntate, me llama Uzumaki Naruto y tu Hinata ¿Verdad?  
>-H-hai.- Conteste susurrando después de sentarme.<br>-Eres tímida no?- Pregunto  
>-S-si, eso me dicen mis amigas.<br>-Ohh!.- Contesto.  
>-Bueno alumnos, como algunos ya sabrán, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, espero que disfruten de este ultimo año en la secundaria. Les informo que en el recreo podrán ver sus horarios de clase. Ahora empecemos.<p>

"Fin Hinata POV"

"Ino POV"

Di unos diez pasos y me pare junto a un asiento libre.  
>-Me puedo sentar?.- Pregunte al chico que estaba sentado en la silla, tenia unas raras marcas en las mejillas.<br>-Aja si.- Me contesto sonriéndome.-Inuzuka Kiba, tu eres Ino no?  
>-Si.- Dije ya sentada.<br>-Lindo nombre..-  
>-G-gracias.- Tartamudee sin querer.<p>

-Bueno alumnos, como algunos ya sabrán, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, espero que disfruten de este ultimo año en la secundaria. Les informo que en el recreo podrán ver sus horarios de clase. Ahora empecemos.

Tin tin tin  
>Sono la campan, ja, pobre profesor, eso le pasa por llegar tarde.<br>-Creo que tal vez para la próxima.- Dijo el sensei.- Bueno, nos vemos la próxima clase.- Dijo saliendo por la puerta, acto seguido todos se levantaron de sus lugares.

"Fin Ino POV"

Se puede observar a una pelirrosa, una azabache y una rubia dirigirse hacia la cafetería,cuando otras tres chicas se acercan a ellas.  
>-Hola, mi nombre es Tenten, ella es Temari y ella Matsuri.<br>-Gusto en conocerlas.-Saludan Temari y Matsuri.  
>-Igualmente.- Contestan las tres "nuevas" al unisonio.<br>-Y.. Las tres se conocieron allá en Londres?.- Pregunto Temari sentándose.  
>-Si, nos conocemos desde niñas.-Contesto la pelirrosa.<br>-Y porque se mudaron las tres a Konoha?.- Interrumpió Tenten.  
>-Ino y yo porque como nuestros padres se conocen desde hace muchos años y no querían que nos separáramos y Hina, ya que su padre aprovecho la oportunidad para que ella vuelva aquí.<p>

-Vuelva? Es decir que ustedes también vivían aquí antes?

-Si,pero fuimos a Londres a estudiar y en mi caso y el de Ino, nuestros padres se mudaron con nosotras, pero en el de Hinata su padre contrato a una persona para que la cuidara.- Todas escuchaban atentamente el relato de la ojijade incluso la rubia y la azabache, que ya conocían la historia.

Las chicas continuaron hablando de trivialidades, mientras que en un lugar no muy lejano a ese un grupo de jóvenes se encontraba hablando sobre chicas, como siempre.

-Y que piensan de las nuevas?- Pregunta un rubio muy imperativamente.

-Ino es linda.- Contesta un moreno con raras marcas en la cara.

-Hinata, la pelinegra también, aunque.. Es pariente tuyo verdad Neji?-Pregunta un pelinegro.

-Es mi prima, Lee.- Contesta el Hyuga advirtiéndole con la mirada a Rock Lee y a sus demás compañeros que ni se acercaran a su prima.

-Aunque, a mi me parece mas linda la pelirrosa, la que se sentó con el teme.- Dice Naruto envidiando a su mejor amigo.

-Hmp.- Simplemente contesto el Uchiha.- Pero ella ya es M-I-A.- Dijo con una sonrisa, claramente para molestar al Uzumaki, aunque aun no sabia cuan ciertas serian aquellas palabras.

Devuelta con las chicas.

-Emm.. Y Kiba tiene novia?.- Pregunta Ino a Temari.

- ¿Kiba? No.- Contesta la rubia riéndose .- Aunque es de los mas populares, aunque no como Sasuke, Neji o Gaara.

-¿Sasuke?.- Se interesa una pelirrosa.

-Si, es el mas popular de toda la escuela, luego de el están Gaara y luego Neji, también están Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba y Sai. Y lo mejor es que ninguno tiene novia.

-Que bien.- Susurra Sakura para si misma aunque Ino llega a escucharla.

-Que bien? Y tu, por quien lo dices?.- Pregunta la rubia.

-Yo? Por nadie.

-Claro,claro.

Justo en ese momento todos los alumnos deben volver a clases.

Devuelta en el salón de clase.  
>Entra una profesora con una cara de pocos amigos.<p>

-Mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi y voy a ser su profesora de química. Para demostrarles cuanto me gustan los chicos, les voy a dar un trabajo para hacer, se hará de a dos personas, un chico y una chica, ustedes eligiran el tema.-Bueno haber, comencemos.

Mmm.. Hyuga Neji y Ama Tenten.  
>Sabaku no Temari y Nara Shikamaru.<br>Hyuga Hinata y Uzumaki Naruto.  
>Hozuki Suiguetsu y Uzumaki Karin.<br>Sabaku no Gaara y Tanaka Matsuri.  
>Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke.<br>Inuzuka Kiba e Yamanaka Ino.  
>Aburame Shino y ... Continuo diciendo la profesora hasta que al fin termino de decir todas las "parejas".<p>

-Bueno sabandijas, ya va a terminar la hora así que guarden todo y recuerden que el trabajo se entrega dentro de un mes así que no dejen todo a ultimo momento, entendieron?

- Si profesora.- Dijeron la mayoría de los jóvenes al unisono.

En ese momento sonó la campana.

-Nos vemos la próxima clase.- Grito Anko a lo que nadie contesto a excepción de las tres chicas nuevas.


End file.
